East Germany
|- | align=center colspan=2 | Political Party: Che Guevara Party |- |'Capital City' || East Berlin |- |'Date Founded' || 10/24/2006 |- |'Official Language' || German |- |'Government' • Revolutionary Government || presidentnorris is head of state |- |'Religion' || Judaism |- |'Currency' || http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/e/ec/100-Mark-1971.jpg/120px-100-Mark-1971.jpg East German Mark |- |'Team Trading Sphere' || Black |- |'Resources' | |- |'Bonus Resources' | |- | align=center colspan=2 | Statistics as of the 8th of April, 2007 |- |'Happiness' | 45.20 |- |'Environment' | |- |'Infrastructure' || 1,250.00 |- |'Literacy Rate' || 90.91% |- |'Tax Rate' || 28% |- |'Area of Influence' • Purchased • Natural Growth | 484.571 mile diameter. 401.420 miles 83.151 miles |- |'National Strength' || 13,327.991 |- |'Nation Rank' || #1,849 of 35,326 total nations |- |'Total Population' • Civilians • Soldiers | 15,875 Supporters 11,726 Working Citizens 4,149 Soldiers |- |'GDP per Capita' • Avg. Taxes Paid Per Day • After Taxes | $128.88 (A solid economy) $36.09 $92.79 |} East Germany is a very large and older nation at 137 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of East Germany work diligently to produce Marble and Wheat as tradable resources for their nation. East Germany is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The East Germany nation leaders are aware of the situation of drug use in the country but are too addicted to drugs themselves to do anything about it. East Germany does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It's borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Free speech is considered taboo in East Germany. The government of East Germany has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. The government of East Germany will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. History The Communist government first came about in the midst of one of the bloodiest battles in the history of man: the battle for Berlin. When Red troops flooded, like a wave of blood, through the gates of Berlin. They destroyed every last trace of the Nazis. They have liberated the people of East Germany and elections were held in which presidentnorris gained the majority in presidential elections over head of the provisional government, Erik Heineken. Since then Norris had established himself as President for Life and has lead East Germany with the tight grip of an iron fist, through times of strife and hardship. Though he was briefly forced to flee into exile from occupying Pacifican forces which reaked anarchy and havoc across the land, he once again ascended to power upon his return by the will of the East German people. Ever since then, East Germany has always been an outspoken opponent of Nationalism, Racism, Fascism, and the Nordreich alliance. Since the beginning their people, with presidentnorris at their helm, have struggled against these evils with the help of political allies Solidus and Comrade Doug. East Germany is a member of the Socialist Workers Front. October Massacre During the October Massacre East Germany was staunchly for upholding the ICP's mutual defense pact with the Sons of Liberty. The reasoning for this was best explained in a phrase coined by presidentnorris, to "Save Liberty and all her sons!" The Maroon War At the time of the Maroon War, the bloodiest war in the history of the left, East Germany was a member state of the International Communist Party. As such, East Germany was subject to assault by the nation of Tallis under the brutal Fascist dictatorship of Rommelus; a member of the Nordreich, and by jd2k; president of the GDA. East Germany, at the time a peaceful nation of workers and peasants, could not have been prepared for the assault. Thus, the cowardly blitz caught the military off guard resulting in a most humiliating defeat on the East German front. However, East Germany would avenge it's fallen heroes in the Second Great War. Great War 2 When the ICP declared war on the Initiative, the Revolutionary Government issued a declaration of war on the treturous war criminal, President Horton. The People's Armed Forces swiftly drove the nation into a state of anarchy, forcing the fleeing government to beg for peace which was granted to the... but not before a final shelling of the capital. Further into the war, circumstances required East Germany to attack the nation of OPArsenal which too, was beginning to break. However, the tide turned when their government received humanitarian aid and war funds from the Pacifican Bank. Despite the galant efforts of the revolutionary people of East Germany the war dragged out causing very much death and destruction. The final confrontation during this war was with an offender from the previous conflict: Tallis. East Germany came to the defense of an ally that was under fire by Tallisian troops just before a ceasefire was issued. However, the cowardous government of Tallis broke this ceasefire by attacking East Germany, which in turn threw Tallis into anarchy. Instead of receiving well-deserved reparations, East Germany was attacked by two more Nordreich nations. Presidentnorris of East Germany put it best when he said "They may destroy our infrastructure but they will never destroy our spirits!" And so they didn't, as East Germany still stands, stronger than ever to this very day. Eastern germant has owned hardships since the revolution. East Germany Today Government and Politics East Germany is ruled by presidentnorris who is President for Life. The government is authoritarian and employs a Communistic economy. However districts and state farms are usually autonomous from the central government in their functioning, just not their purpose (i.e., work as you will but produce so much wheat in so long). Cold War with RMMP When an RMMP ambassador was detained in East Germany on charges of espionage, the Revolutionary Leader Comrade Shane ordered for any East German delegates to be arrested until his ambassador was released. Tensions only grew when the Revolutionary Government of the RMMP discovered that East Germany had been funding a group of rebels North of RMMP hostile to the regime. Their (the rebels') plans were quickly thwarted but the Stasi had already executed the RMMP ambassador which the East German ambassadors were interrogated, tortured, and murdered. East Germany is currently at an uneasy peace with the Revolutionary Marxist Movement of Philadelphea. Economy The East German government employs Communist central planning, such as state control of production and procurement. The East German people have free use of water, gas and electricity, despite extremely high income taxes. Production The citizens of East Germany work diligently to produce Marble and Wheat as tradable resources for their nation. Trade Agreements The government of East Germany will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Presidentnorris recently commissioned a Harbor to be built to expand East Germany's trading capacity. Taxation The people of East Germany pay extremely high income taxes and receive the lowest possible minimum wage and the people despise their government as a result. Military • Total Number of Armed Forces: • Infantry: 3,581 • Armor: • Aircraft: • Missiles: • Nuclear Warheads: 1 • Military Infrastructure: • Satellite: • Missile Defense: • Barracks: • Police Headquarters: • Guerrilla Camp: Number of Soldiers Lost in All Wars: 21,716 Casualties 13,643 Attacking 8,073 Defending Wars and Battles Maroon War The Second Great War Culture The Communist leader of East Germany forces many of his own eccentricities upon his subjects. There are statues of Norris everywhere and students in all schools are regularly tested on their knowledge of presidentnorris's autobiography "First They Came For the Communists". Norris is quoted saying "Anyone who reads this book three times will become more intelligent, will recognise the divine being and will go straight to heaven!" Category:Nations Category:Leftism Category:Controversy Category:Controversial Nations